She Wants To Go Home
by Bam-ette
Summary: Dally meets a girl in the Dingo that will change his life forever. A story of love, romance, and tragedy. Revision of The Way I Look At You. Halley's story will be burned in his mind.


She Wants To Go Home

A/N: Ok people, this is the revised and MUCH better version of "The Way I Look At You". I wasn't too happy with the beginning or the length of the chapters, so I'm editing everything to the original version of the story. I added in alot of things last time, so everything is going to go back to the way I first had it. I even changed the title in purpose of the song fic. that I will be posting after a couple of chapters get posted up. P.S. Do NOT read the song fic. before you've read the story! It will ruin EVERYTHING! Alright, Muchos Gracias and here's the revised version, "She Wants To Go Home."

Chapter OneWhen Dally met Halley

((Dallas POV))

I glanced around the local greaser hangout, checking for any possibility for a broad. All of them looked like Sylvia to me at the time. They were all dressed like sluts and wore too much make-up. I wondered why girls even wore make-up. Most of the time, it made girls look even worse. Make-up was like hair grease to me; Not important and a waste of time. There was one decent looking broad in the back, but she was sitting with the Shepards. Which meant that she was with Tim. I barely ever saw Curly with any gals. Especially gals like that. She was dressed kind of different. She wore blue jeans with holes in them just about everywhere, with two big ones in both knees. Her T-shirt couldn't be any tighter on her, but she looked good in it. It was a plain, dark, blue shirt but I liked it.

"Who ya starin' at?" A voice called from beside me.

I looked over at the face of Steve Randle. A grin crossed his face when he spotted the girl.

"Oh," He replied to me saying absolutely nothing, "She's gotta nice rack."

I nodded and then started to stare at the girl's chest. She had a great smile to. Curly and her were cracking up over something. Angela was sitting there, unamused and Tim was laughing just as hard as Curly and the babe. I turned away from them. Tim could be the luckiest guy in the world when it came to girls sometimes. I mean, I got Sylvia and he gets her. I didn't even know her name, but I'd fuck her in a heart beat. Steve kept his eyes on the girl until I ordered a beer. The bartender asked for ID, then I gave him a stupid look and he brought me a beer. A song started playing and I'm not too sure what it was, but Tim got up and grabbed the girl's hand, leading her to the dance floor. I hated that man.

"Hey you guys," Two-Bit drunkly stumbled over to us, "Why you guys look so down?" He asked.

"I'm having a rough day," That was weird. Steve and I said that at the same time. We looked at each other weird, then took a drink of our beverages.

"Well, the place is full of blondes tonight," Two-Bit gave us a classic grin and flaring of the eyebrows, "so I'm off to hunt."

Me and Steve watched him run off and flirt with numerous amounts of girls. It seems like when you're not paying attention, something big happens. I jumped about a mile when Tim Shepard hit the bar. I did a double take to see the nose of Tim Shepard broken (again) and him sporting a fresh black eye. I jumped from my barstool and turned around, getting ready to kick the guy's ass. Then, there she was. Blonde hair flying in her face and a bloody lip. I stared at her attentively. She was glaring down at the fallen Shepard.

"I swear to God Tim, if you ever touch me like that again I'll rip off your dick and shove it down your throat!" She screamed.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I slid slowly back onto my barstool, but continued to watch her. I think Steve had the same expression on his face, but I wasn't too sure because I was focusing on her. She ran a hand through her hair and Tim bolted out of the Dingo. She let out a sigh of aggrivation and started walking over to me. I turned around quickly. I stopped myself and pondered what I had just done. I was acting like a school girl! I saw her hop up onto the barstool in between me and Steve. She was pretty short, but that didn't matter. As long as she could...I stopped myself from finishing that thought.

"Beer please," She sighed. The bartender shook his head. "Too young, girly." He stated firmly.

She gave him a look that said, "What the fuck!" But she sighed and said, "Fine, Root beer...stingy..." She said under her breath.

Steve passed his beer over to her and she looked at him. So did I. She looked down at it and blinked, then gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks!" She said, a cute smile implanted on her face.

She picked up the beer with both hands and cugged the entire thing down in seconds. Then, she slammed it down on the bar. Me and Steve looked at her amazed. This girl looked like she could barely hold a cup of water, much less hold a cup of beer! I smirked and gave Steve a look that said, 'This one's mine'. I scooted closer to her and attempted to make small talk.

"How come I haven't seen you around?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and gave me a cute look. Like she was confused, but she understood every word I was saying.

"Well, I don't get out much," She laughed, "That and I just got outta the cooler..." She said, without the laughing tone this time.

My eyes lit up. This chick had been in the cooler! This perky, little, broad was perfect. Well, she was kind of ditzy, but we all can't be perfect. I decided to keep playing it cool and act like she didn't amaze me beyond all reasoning. I gave her a dangerous smirk and started to drift closer to her.

"I've been there a couple of times," I stated, hoping it would get something out of her.

"I know," She said, looking down at her just arrived Root Beer, "You're Sylvia's ex-boyfriend."

This girl couldn't stop amazing me. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her.

"You're all Sylvia used to talk about," She said, getting kind of a sad look on her face, "I met you before."

I didn't know what she meant. I had never seen this girl before tonight, but if I told her that, it might ruin my chances. So I kept my mouth shut. I slid my arm over her, unsure of what she would do. To my surprise, she looked down again and her face turned a bright red. I grinned wildly at this.

"Well, if you two love birds are gonna sit here and flirt all night," Steve paused and got to his feet, "I'm outta here."

I watched him leave the Dingo with a not-so-cheerful look on his face. 'Oh well,' I thought. I looked back down at the girl. She looked like she was about to explode.

"I never got your name," I said to her, relieving my arm off of her shoulders to take a drink of my beer.

"Halley," She said, and looked up at me, "Halley Daimes."

Halley. I loved that name at this moment. Knowing my luck though, I'd end up hating it after tonight. She took a sip of her root beer and hiccuped. I smiled at her. She blushed again and hopped off the barstool, looking away from me.

"You're not leavin' yet, are you?" I asked, bolting around on the stool. Why I cared, I will never know.

She looked back at me and shook her head, "No...I was gonna ask you if you wanted to dance." She motioned her head over to the dance floor.

Damn. The one thing I was horrible and didn't like to do, she wanted to do. I wish I could've said something witty like, "Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get a room with me?" I shook that idea out of my head, quickly. I wasn't going to ruin this one...This soon. I shook my head, and slid off of my stool.

"I'm not too big on dancing," I stated cooly, I stepped over to her and swung my arm around her shoulder. "Maybe you'd like to go on a walk with me though?" I asked.

She sported a big grin on her face and nodded. "Sure!"

I walked over to her and let my arm find it's way to her shoulder again. We walked out of the Dingo and started on down the street towards a little place I like to call, "The Park". The East Side's make-out place. This was gonna be good...

End of Chapter 1- When Dally Met Halley ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, tell me something...Was this SO much better than the original? I would hope so. Rate and Review people!. 


End file.
